


The Times Ryan Begged To Ride Gary

by Ryan_magickink_Foxheart



Category: Tales from Verania - T.J. Klune
Genre: M/M, Ryan is completely done with his husband, Sam gets kidnapped like usual, Sam of Dragons Amazing Firework Corn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_magickink_Foxheart/pseuds/Ryan_magickink_Foxheart
Summary: A short fic I wrote as part of the TfV telephone game chain 3:https://tfvtelephone.tumblr.com/post/177029670213/friends-heres-chain-3-of-the-tales-from-veraniaEnjoy!





	The Times Ryan Begged To Ride Gary

“No, no, no. Absolutely not,” Gary said. 

“Why? You let me last time,” Ryan said.

Gary started to weep, “Last time was traumatising enough! I’ve barely recovered!”

“Oh come on, that was years ago!” Ryan pleaded.

“Exactly!” Gary turned of the water-works as quickly as they’d started and glared at Ryan, “It’s been exactly two years, seven months, three weeks, six days, four hours and 38 minutes since I let you ride me. I need at least another eight years before I’ll be emotionally ready to think about letting someone ride me again.”

“Unless you’re screaming ‘Oh Kevin ride me harder!’ so loudly you probably kept the whole of Verania awake.”

“Oh well if it’s that kind of riding you want to do I’m sure Kevin would be happy for you to join us,” Gary said as he gave Ryan a lust-filled look.

“The only dick I ride is my husband’s,” Ryan had a small smile on his face. “Heh, husband.”

“Nope, you being disgustingly in love with Sam won’t work. I have grown as a person.”

“You know you’re a unicorn, don’t you?” Ryan said.

“Of course I do, that doesn’t mean I can’t grow as a person! You being racist again Ryan?”

“Gary, do you even know what racist means?”

“Obviously I know what it means, and you’re being it!”

“Sure Gary, sure. If calling you a unicorn makes me racist now then sure, I’m the biggest racist in the kingdom,” Ryan deadpanned.

Gary looked smug, “It’s good you’re finally seeing things my way like everyone else.”

“Remind me how Sam, who we still need to save, puts up with you?”

“Years of me moulding him to exactly the way I want him. I’m getting there with you.”

“You know what, I don’t care anymore,” Ryan said. “Can we please get back to saving my husband, who, of course, has been kidnapped and held for ransom 20 minutes after we get back from our honeymoon.”

“He is hopeless isn’t he?”

“Yeah, he is,” Ryan said, the small smile returning to his face.

“Bitch you stop that right now. Being disgustingly in love won’t work like it did last time.”

It was Ryan’s turn to raise an eyebrow at Gary. “Oh won’t it?” he questioned.

“No. it won’t,” Gary said as he shook his head. “And anyway, last time was different.”

***

**_Two years, seven months, three weeks, six days, four hours and 38 minutes ago, just outside Tarker Mills..._ **

“YOU WANT TO WHAT?!” Gary screeched.

“Ride on your back so I can charge in and look dashing and immaculate as I defeat the dragon…” Ryan said quietly.

“Gary no like people riding him, it’s racist,” Tiggy said.

“Please? We need to save Justin.”

Gary raised an eyebrow at him. Tiggy attempted to raise an eyebrow at Ryan, but couldn’t figure it out, so settled on raising both instead.

“You’re going to make me say it, aren’t you?”

“Yup,” they both said.

“Now really isn’t the time for this, we have people to save.”

“Ryan Magic-Kink Foxheart now is most definitely the time,” Gary said.

“You capitalised that didn’t you?” Ryan sighed.

“Now it must be true,” Tiggy replied.

A tense silence passed over the trio for a few moments before Ryan started talking. “Fine, you win. I want to save Sam. Justin too, but mostly Sam, okay?”

Gary and Tiggy waited.

“More, seriously? Fine. He gives me a massive fudging, what’s that thing you guys say?”

Tiggy leant over and whispered, “Heart boner.”

“That’s it. He gives me a massive fudging heart boner and I want to save him from being eaten by a mother cracking dragon. That better?”

Gary smiled at him, “Much. Now hop on, we have an apprentice to save.”

“And a prince,” Ryan said as he rolled his eyes.

“Oh yes, maybe him too. If he hasn’t been eaten already. That would be such a shame.”

***

**_Present day_ **

Ryan was stood still by the edge of the river they’d been walking along, a little way behind Gary and Tiggy. When he realised where he was he frowned, shook his head, then ran to catch up with the other two.

“I could’ve sworn I just had a flashback to the first time I asked to ride you, weird,” he said once he’d caught up.

“I”—Gary flicked his mane over to the other side of his head as he turned to face Ryan—”have that effect on people sometimes. I’m so brilliant and magical people can’t help but think about me in vivid detail.”

Ryan said, “I’m never going to figure you out am I, Gary?”

“No, and that’s just the way I want it. Now come on, let’s go save Sam from whatever trouble he’s got himself into this time.”

“Gary I’ve told you this four times in the last hour already. He got kidnapped my miniature trolls who intend to use him as a sacrifice to summon their god who will turn us all into snails if we don’t pay their ransom of 10,000 sacks of Sam of Dragons Amazing Firework Corn.”

“Why don’t we just give them the corn? There’s plenty of it and it’s not technically Sam’s fault he got kidnapped for once,” Gary asked.

“Because both Morgan and Randall both absolutely refuse to acknowledge the fact that Sam not only got the spell to work in his year away, but managed to turn it into a popular and profitable business as well,” Ryan said with a slightly pained expression on his face.

“Oh yes, that. Really is —”

“We’re here,” Tiggy interrupted. He was pointing at a cluster of trees just across the river; a barely-visible cluster of upturned stones was in the middle of them. The stones formed a long-abandoned ancient fairy summoning circle, now apparently inhabited by the trolls who’d kidnapped Sam. 

“Now we’ve found it, will you please let me ride in on you back Gary?” Ryan pleaded.

“No! This is not like last time when you tried to kill my lover and wanted to look dashing and immaculate before you failed to save everyone if you haven’t forgotten.”

“He wasn’t even your lover then! Besides, Sam and Justin didn’t really need saving after all.”

“So your reason for needing to ride on my back into this rescue attempt is…?” Gary said.

“Because it’s my first time saving him now we’re married and I want to look good doing it.”

“And you specifically need me to do that because…?” 

“You’re the only one magnificent enough for the job,” Ryan said, his sarcasm going unnoticed by Gary.

Instead of replying Gary lowered himself so he was closer to the ground and waited for Ryan to get the hint. As soon as he caught on to was Gary was going to let him do again he gasped before he quickly climbed onto Gary’s back. 

Gary looked over at Tiggy once he’d stood up again, “Tiggy, charging-in-to-save-Sam formation 48.”

Tiggy nodded then pulled out a green veil for Gary to wear, a spade, and the left half of a painted wooden duck from his bag as he moved into position beside Gary and Ryan. Ryan shouted charge and they were off. 

The actual rescue was over before it started. Just as they reached the first stone Sam came flying towards them wrapped in vermillion root and clutching a note between his teeth. Once Ryan had fussed over his new husband, checking he was unharmed and showed no sign of becoming a snail they read the note. It was a message from his kidnappers which said Sam had been so unbelievably annoying they let him go for free, and never wanted to see him, or anything he made ever again.


End file.
